the_zombie_knightfandomcom-20200214-history
Servant
A Servant is a human who has died and been given a second chance to live by a Reaper. They have several extraordinary abilities in addition to their continued survival. Creation When a human dies, a reaper will normally just ferry their soul, but sometimes they may instead choose to take a human as their servant. They can talk to a prospective servant before choosing them, in order to ask if they want to become a servant. A reaper can have only one servant at a time as they can only maintain a connection with one soul at a time, although if they choose to release a servant they can later take another one but if they try to take more than servant the reaper involved energy would dissipate which would end up exhausting or destroying the reaper involved and could result in the servants souls ripped from there still living bodies which would result in either brain death or a psychotic break. Free Will A servant's free will remains entirely intact. The reaper can threaten to release their servant, but cannot actually force them to do anything that they would rather die than do. This means that there is some balance of power between a reaper and their servant, although it is shifted depending on whether the servant returned in order to do something or simply out of fear of death. Both the reaper and servant know that they cannot do as well without the other, and the reaper knows that if they release their servant they will be set back by however long they spent on them in training a new servant. Though it is a risk and reduces the servant's combat effectiveness even if it works, it is possible for a servant to betray their reaper in order to avoid having to accept orders. If the reaper is trapped in a soul-empowered container they will not be able to achieve the contact required to release their servant. Powers and Abilities Servant Ability Ma''in article: Servant powers'' Early in a servant's life, they will begin to manifest a unique power. To begin with, it will be very weak and not particularly useful, but it will become stronger with practice, meditation or emergence. While the abilities that specific servants develop seem to have some relation to their personality, any causal link is purely conjecture. Soul Power Main article: Soul Power As a servant ages, they will gain an increasingly powerful ability to use their soul to affect the world in a variety of ways. The most simple of these is to empower a product of their power (such as an energy attack or a materialized object) with their soul. Doing so will make it able to harm reapers and may also make it stronger. At greater ages and levels of soul power, more complex ways of using soul power and the ability to soul empower something for longer or soul-strengthen things not created by one's own power become possible. Regeneration and Resurrection M''ain article: Servant's Body'' If a reaper can touch their servant, they can cause them to quickly regenerate from any injury for a period of about 30 minutes. They can only regenerate body parts, not reattach them, so if a limb is severed there is no way to return that limb as a part of their body. Regeneration will eject foreign objects and substances as well as reconstructing lost body parts and changing body parts Transfigured into or Integrated with other substances back into normal flesh. If a servant's brain is destroyed, their reaper can choose to make the dead body regenerate the damage or create an entire fresh body at a new location. Because this requires brain death at the old location, it is possible to defeat a servant semi-permanently by taking their brain intact and then keeping the reaper from coming to regenerate it. However, this runs the risk of an attack or mishap leading to the brain being destroyed, and if it is the reaper can recreate the servant with no loss of skill or ability and a gain in soul power the same as if they had been active for the same time. Termination There are only two ways that a servant can cease to be. If the reaper decides that a servant is no longer of value to them, or at the servant's request, a reaper can release their servant, causing the soul to pass instantly to the afterlife. Alternatively, if a reaper is destroyed by another servant (or their own servant for that matter), the servant's soul will pass on along with that of their reaper. If the servant has an intact body at that time, it will become a zombie. Category:Magic System